gothamfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Jorka
Notes / Trivia submission board Since the Notes / Trivia sections are a major point of contention in this article, which has led to continuous disagreements and edit wars which have drawn in a number of users including (without going into any specifics or blame) myself, Kingofsting, Kingsman, Ashtheuncanny, Frieza, Joet5678, and probably others at one point or another, I figured it would be worth a last-ditch effort to try and open a submission board to hopefully avoid the page getting protected again. Of course, it would require a community consensus for this to become official. What I am proposing is that any future significant or possibly controversial changes/additions to the Notes and Trivia sections from any users (including myself) be brought here first for community discussion, to get the community's general approval or to discuss before it gets added. This will hopefully stop any further clusterf**ks from happening in the future. DarkKnight' ' 06:42, February 11, 2019 (UTC) Well Kingofsting87 makes a good point if We won't see it happen, why should we listen to the people making it? : Because they're the ones making it? We go by what's official, period. The fact that this is even a question demonstrates clear bias on the matter. If the situation was reversed with John Stephens blatantly saying that Jeremiah becomes the Joker in a third transformation after the finale, and Cameron Monaghan and others released vague statements that kinda/sorta look they're saying that he isn't the Joker, I doubt there would be any pushback. DarkKnight ' 04:52, February 27, 2019 (UTC)' Yes but its good bias. What do you mean by the latter? : We don't edit based on bias. DarkKnight' ' 06:01, February 27, 2019 (UTC) John Stephens in his recent interview seemed to have slightly contridicted what he said jeremiah not being the joker. Im down, the page is a literal war zone KingOfSting87 (talk) 08:25, February 11, 2019 (UTC) Sounds good. I have to admit even I get confused what's supposed to go in the trivia section and in the notes section. Kingsman28 (talk) 20:56, February 24, 2019 (UTC) Jeremiah's description The opening header for Jeremiah Valeska describes him as the more dangerous and intelligent version of his brother. I'm a little troubled by that description because despite how much I love the character, that seems to operate on the presumption that everything that comes out of Jeremiah's mouth is gospel, when we know that he is rather unreliable and biased especially when it comes to pitting himself against his own brother. Are there any official statements to back this up, or can we change the wording to reflect a more objective description? Kingsman28 (talk) 20:54, February 24, 2019 (UTC) i dont really see how being more dangerous and intelligent needs a source - he did turn gotham into an apocalyptic wasteland making him smarter and more dangerous KingOfSting87 (talk) 21:03, February 24, 2019 (UTC) : Doing a quick glance through the usual sources, I couldn't find anything verifying that he's "more intelligent". However, actor Cameron Monaghan and showrunner John Stephens seem to agree that he's less anarchistic and more calculating than Jerome: :* "He’s much more calculating. Jerome was extremely brash and violent. Jerome was a chain saw; Jeremiah is a scalpel." :* "We spoke to Cameron and discussed doing the character as a version that's just as insane as Jerome, but who controls it in a different way. And to do a quieter and scarier version of the lunatic. Someone who's cut a bit more from the Hannibal Lecter cloth rather than the chaotic anarchy cloth." : DarkKnight' ' 21:09, February 24, 2019 (UTC) : That's what I mean. We all know his character leans into being more calculating and seemingly considerate of long-term plans than his brother seems to be. Part of my problem is that his "success" in bringing about Gotham's fall was brought about by the unlikely last-minute partnership extended by Ra's Al Ghul. Jeremiah's first plan actually failed when Bullock defused his bombs and Gordon called him out. Whereas Jerome's plan to leave a legacy actually succeeded with poisoning Jeremiah, leading to all this chaos. My point is we could have a debate about who actually succeeded more with their long term plans, but that description makes it sounds so absolute and final. Kingsman28 (talk) 21:22, February 24, 2019 (UTC) : :: His plan did fail but you're forgetting that there was a 50/50 chance of Bullock defusing the bomb - he even made the wires identical :: KingOfSting87 (talk) 09:26, February 28, 2019 (UTC) :: :: There are sources in the article verifying that Jeremiah is arrogant, especially in Season 5 (which is why he's more flamboyant than in Season 4), so you might be on to something. DarkKnight' ' 21:41, February 24, 2019 (UTC) Changed it KingOfSting87 (talk) 11:42, February 25, 2019 (UTC)